Carinhoso
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura encontra Shaoran enquanto passeia no parque.


CARINHOSO

Por Fabi

__

Meu coração, não sei porque

Bate feliz quando te vê!

Aos quinze anos, Sakura estava patinando no parque quando percebe Shaoran Li andando de bicicleta um pouco mais adiante. Ela sente que seu coração bate mais rápido, como sempre que ela o vê.

__

E os meus olhos ficam sorrindo

E pelas ruas vão te seguindo.

Ela abre seu sorriso mais lindo enquanto se aproxima dele patinando.

"Li, me espera!"

Ele olha para trás e vê a garota que tem dominado seus pensamentos se aproximando, com aquele sorriso que fazia com que ele derretesse por dentro. Ele cora.

__

Mas mesmo assim

Foges de mim.

Sakura percebe, quando se aproxima, que Shaoran está vermelho.

"Shaoran, o que foi, estás doente?"

'Ai meu Deus, ela disse meu nome' pensa Shaoran Li, corando mais ainda e, fazendo a única coisa que sabe nestas ocasiões, sai pedalando tão rápido quanto consegue, para esconder seu embaraço.

"Por que será que ele sempre faz isso?" pergunta Sakura para si mesma. "Será que ele não gosta de mim? Vou atrás dele perguntar!"

__

Ah se tu soubesses como sou tão carinhoso

Muito, muito que te vejo.

E como é sincero o meu amor

Eu sei que tudo que eu queria

Ai de mim.

Enquanto isso, Li segue seu trajeto pensando no que tinha feito: 'Sakura vai pensar que não gosto dela. Eu sou um babaca fugindo dela deste jeito. Mas ela é tão linda, tão doce, tão gentil.... Ela está sempre com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto. Quando a vejo sorrindo daquela maneira tenho que usar todo meu auto-controle para não beijá-la, pois sei que ela gosta do Yukito e não de mim.... Sou apenas o amigo, o companheiro das aventuras de caçar aquelas cartas.... Mas eu a amo.'

Li para a bicicleta e senta em um banco do parque, pensando na garota dos seus sonhos. Ele não nota que Sakura lentamente se aproxima dele. Ela chega devagar para que ele não saia correndo novamente e percebe que ele está de olhos fechados, imerso em pensamentos. Ela senta no banco e olha para ele.

"Shaoran, por que tu sempre foges de mim?"

'Engraçado', pensa Shaoran, 'Até parece que a Sakura está aqui.' Ele abre lentamente os olhos e a vê sentada ao seu lado.

"Sa.. Sakura!"

"Não me respondestes. Por que sempre foges de mim? Por acaso me odeias tanto assim?"

Shaoran se espanta.

"Odiar? Eu nunca poderia te odiar."

"Então por que saiu correndo quando me viu?"

Li fica vermelho novamente. 'E agora, conto ou não conto? Se conto ela pode não querer mais me ver, se não conto ela vai pensar que a odeio. O que eu faço? Vou contar, pois eu não consigo mentir para ela, afinal, eu sou um guerreiro do clã Li, não sou? E tenho certeza que posso arcar com as conseqüências disso, apesar de saber que, de repente, a reação dela ao que vou contar vai me deixar de coração partido.'

"Então, Li, não vais me responder?"

Ela vê Shaoran se sentando muito reto e se virando para ela. Então ele faz uma coisa inesperada: ele pega as mãos dela e olha bem dentro dos seus olhos.

"Desculpe por sempre sair correndo. Eu faço isso pois é a única maneira de evitar que eu faça uma outra coisa."

"Que coisa?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

"Isso!" E Shaoran beija Sakura com toda a ternura que sempre quis, sabendo que aquela poderia ser a primeira e, provavelmente, última vez que ele fazia isso.

__

Vem, vem, vem, vem, vem....

Vem sentir o calor

Dos lábios meus

A procura dos teus

E no matar esta paixão

Que me devora o coração

E só assim então

Serei feliz, bem feliz!

Shaoran sente Sakura se endurecendo sobre o seu beijo, e então se afasta.

"Sakura, antes que digas qualquer coisa, quero que tu saibas que te amo. Eu te amo desde que te conheci, só que eu não sabia disso. Eu sei que tu amas o Yukito, como me dissestes uma vez, mas eu não posso controlar o que sinto." 'Pronto, eu disse, agora é hora de sofrer as conseqüências.' E abaixa a cabeça, esperando a reação dela.

Sakura arregala os olhos, muito espantada. 'Ele me ama, eu não acredito! Fazem cinco anos que eu acho que ele me odeia e ele me ama... Fazem cinco anos que o amo e que luto contra este sentimento pois achava que ele me odiava....'

"Shaoran, olha pra mim!"

Ele levanta a cabeça, esperando ver uma reação de desapontamento no rosto dela. Ele definitivamente não esperava aquele sorriso magnífico no rosto dela.

"Sakura?"

"Quero que me escutes com toda a atenção. Eu não amo o Yukito. Eu achei que o amava, mais aquilo não era amor, pois eu descobri o significado desta palavra quando conheci uma outra pessoa."

Ela vê o rosto dele se enchendo de esperança, conforme ele ia entendendo o significado das palavras dela.

"E quem é esta pessoa?" Pergunta Shaoran timidamente.

"Esta pessoa, este rapaz, é gentil, inteligente, está sempre preocupado comigo, e vive me ajudando a capturar aquelas cartas, me protegendo dos ataques delas, mesmo que se machuque me ajudando. Eu te amo, Shaoran Li!"

Então Sakura vê uma coisa que ela nunca havia visto antes, o seu Shaoran com um sorriso lindo no rosto, aquilo quase a fez perder o fôlego.

"Shaoran, você está sorrindo!"

"Estou porque você me deixou muito feliz, Sakura!"

E a beijou novamente, mas desta vez ele sentiu que Sakura correspondia ao beijo.

Então eles ouviram algo completamente inesperado.

"Que lindo!!!!! E eu filmei toda a declaração de amor do casal mais lindo do universo!"

Eles interrompem o beijo, se viram e exclamam:

"TOMOYO!!!!!" 

N. do autor: Carinhoso, a canção que me inspirou, é uma canção de Pixinguinha.


End file.
